Shoutmon X7
-burst Mode"|アルダーバースト形態|Arudābāsuto Keitai}} which digixrosed four Digimon with Shoutmon DX and attained further power.}} Shoutmon DX + Shoutmon X4 + Sparrowmon Shoutmon DX + Shoutmon X5 |slide=BlackShoutmon X7[http://www.carddas.com/digimon/game/exshoutmon.html Super Digica Taisen: The Seventh Act EX Challenge: BlackShoutmon X7] |partner=Mikey Kudo, Christopher Aonuma, Nene Amano and Ewan Amano/Kotone AmanoIn Digimon Fusion, Mikey, Christopher, and Nene perform the Great Fusion while in the , and one year later Ewan also helps in the Great Fusion due to the rules of Digimon Hunt. In the Digimon Xros Wars (manga), Nene never participates in the Great Fusion, being replaced by Kotone. Fusion Fighters United Army |java=Chika Sakamoto |javan=(Xros Wars) |s1=BlackShoutmon X7 |s2=Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode }} Shoutmon X7 is a Composition Digimon. It is the -burst Mode"|アルダーバースト形態|Arudābāsuto Keitai}} which digifused from Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon with Shoutmon DX and attained further power. Its four passionate hearts burn within the "Gold Digizoid" that forms its body, and emit a divine aura. When Shoutmon X7 stands upon the battlefield, it is in the realization of a peaceful world, which is the entire goal of the Digimon that digifused into Shoutmon X7. If it carries those wishes in its heart, it is able to keep going forward without even yielding to any kind of attack. Its passionate soul longs for peace in the middle of the battlefield, and it wields its McField-brand mic in its right hand and the "Zanahoria" ( ) in its left. It overcomes close-combat battles with its "Xros Burning Rocker" and dominates long-distance battles with its "Double Flare Buster". And when it clinches victory, or finds itself in a tight spot due to an opponent's fierce attacks, it seals the victory with its "Seven Victorize". Attacks *'Fusion Flamethrower'This attack is also named "Fusion Burning Rocker" and "Ballistic Fireball" in Digimon Fusion. (Xros Burning Rocker): Uses its passionate soul to light its mic in hellfire, then grandly swings it down. *'Double Flare Blaster'This attack is also named "Double Flare Buster" in Digimon Fusion, "Great Fusion! The Power of Friendship" 43. (Double Flare Buster): Shoots all of its energy from the Zanahoria. *'Final Victory Blade'This attack is also named at separate times "Seven Victorize", "Seven Victories", and "V for Victory" in Digimon Fusion. (Seven Victorize): Concentrates its entire, golden-hot aura in its chest, then fires it from its " ". **'Seven Victorize'This attack is also written as "Seven Victories" in Digimon Fusion. (Seven Victorize Maximum): Expands its Seven Victorize into seven beams. *'All Omega The Fusion': Shoots an Omnimon-shaped aura more powerful than "Omega the Fusion". Design Etymologies ;Shoutmon X7 (シャウトモンＸ７) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *Shout. From Shoutmon. *X. Short for in Japanese media. In American English media, it is pronounced as "Times". Derived from . *7. Represents the seven base units it is composed of. Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Heroes! Shoutmon X7 is card 5-263. Digimon Xros Loader Shoutmon X7 is the DigiFuse of OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , and Sparrowmon. Notes and references